


I Would Do Anything Just to Have You

by apple_schmapple29



Series: Our Family Journey [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: AU-Modern World, F/M, Fluff, Gender Reveal, I love all of these goobers, M/M, Married!jeffmads, Misunderstandings, Mpreg, They're all good, With a tiny pinch of angst, shy!Charles Lee, trans!James Madison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 04:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11820786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apple_schmapple29/pseuds/apple_schmapple29
Summary: ---- James and Thomas thought it best to combine their gender reveal and baby shower into one big party, after all they had invited all their co-workers, including Alexander Hamilton, and they weren't sure they could handle it twice. ----





	I Would Do Anything Just to Have You

**Author's Note:**

> This is the biggest piece I've written in my life, so this is my baby and I love it.

April 10 (22 weeks)

  
James was walking down the hall, but paused when he heard a soft murmur coming from his and Thomas's bedroom. Turning to lurk in the door frame, he remained silent as not to disturb his husband, who was kneeled in front of their bed, hands clasped together.

"… I know I don't talk or pray to you as much as I probably should, and so maybe you won't answer me, but…" Thomas's words faded, as he chose his next ones carefully, "I would really like a daughter. I bet you've known this for years, but God, please. Please, let me have this."

James left the doorway, his heart clenched with emotion. As he continued walking, he pondered the other's words. He had never heard his husband pray in his life, in fact he didn't even know Thomas believed in God. Rubbing a hand over his growing belly, he whispered "I hope the Lord hears your papa's prayers."

\----

James and Thomas thought it best to combine their gender reveal and baby shower into one big party, after all they had invited all their co-workers, including Alexander Hamilton, and they weren't sure they could handle it twice. Surprisingly it was actually very civil. James would say, it was pleasant, even.

Their friends had brought thoughtful and heartfelt gifts, too. John had given the baby a plush turtle, "nature's wisest animal," he said.

Hercules gave a brass horse statuette, saying in his family "the horse is a brave animal that will guide you."

The Schuyler sisters gave them some gender neutral clothes and bedding, ensuring them both they would be getting more once they discovered the gender. Angelica also tossed in a couple of books.

The Washingtons had given them Martha's son's old crib, handcrafted from Italian woodworkers. When the husbands said they couldn't accept such a generous present, they insisted.

Lafayette, too, had presented a handcrafted item. An antique rattle with crowns and little woodland animals on it. He claims "all the 18th century baby princes and princesses in France all got their rattles from this crafter."

It almost brought him to tears, thinking how lucky they were to have people that cared for them so. He was jolted out his thoughts when he felt the couch dip next to him.

"Hi, Aaron, glad to see you could make it."

Burr smiled warmly, "Me too. You, of course, remember Charles Lee?" He motioned to the dark haired man before them, who was shifting awkwardly with his left hand behind his back.

"I believe so. Second floor, presentations department, right?" James greeted, reaching out his hand.

Charles met his gaze and nodded accepting the gesture. Aaron silently let out the breath he held.

"James, I believe Charlie has something for you. Don't you, Charlie?" The man questioned, grabbing Charles's right hand, rubbing his thumb over it gently.

The shy man brought his left hand out from behind him revealing a small, knitted blanket of white and royal blue. He passed it to James. "I knitted it myself. Aaron picked the colors." He ducked his head, trying to hide his flushed cheeks.

Stunned, James just ran his hands over the soft yarn, before clearing his throat, "Thank you, truly, it's beautiful."

Neither got the chance to say more as Thomas approached. The curly haired man cast a glance at the two men still holding hands and shot a raised eyebrow at Burr, who just smiled. Shifting his gaze to the smaller man, he announced, "Come on, darling, it's time to cut the cake."

\----

  
The entire party was gathered around the dining room table when Alexander announced last call for predictions. George decided on boy, while his wife, Martha, claimed her "mother's intuition" told her it was a girl.

Lafayette placed his hands on James's rounded stomach and nodded, "Oui, there is definitely une petite princess in there!"

The Schuyler sisters all agreed the baby was a boy, John and Alexander said boy, Hercules said girl, Aaron- boy and Charles- girl, and James said he has "hopes it's a girl."

"What do you want it to be, Thomas?" Peggy asked.

He waved his hand in a nonchalant manner professing he "didn't care as long as they're healthy." He didn't notice the knowing look James threw at him.

"Ok! That's five votes for girl and seven for boy! Let's cut this cake open and find out. I'm dying of anticipation here!" John exclaimed, for a usually quiet guy, he was pretty excitable.

Thomas moved to stand behind James and together they grabbed the knife and made the cut, James squeezed his eyes shut, suddenly nervous of the outcome. He reopened them when he heard hoots and cries.

"IT'S A BOY!" The sisters squealed together.

James felt Thomas slump behind him and heard his quiet sigh, however when he turned to face him his face was rather neutral with only a slight smile that looked sincere if you didn't honestly know him. James felt his own heart break.

\----

"So, he didn't seem too excited."

James started, before looking at the owner of the voice. Sighing, he slid over on the bed allowing Alexander to sit next to him.

"Hamilton, he was praying!" James sighed again, putting his face into his hands.

Alexander's eyebrows rose, "Pardon?"

James lifted his head to look at his company, "This morning I heard him praying to God, practically begging him to give him a daughter. I have never heard him do either of those things."

Alexander wrapped his arm around the despondent man, "It'll work out, man, don't worry."

James was so stunned by Alexander's kindness, he almost missed his phone ringing. "Hello?"

"Yeah, uh, hi… is this Mr. Jefferson?"

"Yes, who is this?" James asked.

"This is Lura Bagare from 'Bread and Batter', y'know the bakery, and uh… geez this is embarrassing, but, uh we gave you the wrong cake." You could practically feel Lura's chagrin radiating over the phone.

James eyes grew wide, "What?"

Lura laughed nervously, "Ha…Yeah, another couple came in same day as you, and ordered the same cake. Except theirs was supposed to be blue and yours was supposed to be pink. However I- I mean, our baker, messed up the order labels."

"Pink." James murmured. Alexander looked at him, brows furrowed in question.

"Again, I'm deeply sorry, and-" Lura began, but James cuts her off.

"No! Don't be! This is great news! In fact, I should thank you!" He proclaimed, leaping off the bed.

Now it was Lura's turn to be confused. "Sorry?"

"This is wonderful! Would you mind repeating that whole scenario to my husband?"

\----  
After the revelation they're actually having a baby girl, the party was abuzz with chatter, and Mrs. Washington tapped at her heart, saying she knew it deep down, she just knew. The Schuyler sisters were even more excited than before, and started talking about the dress shops they had passed on the way over. But nothing surpassed Thomas's glowing smile.  
\----  
After another few hours of socializing, everyone had left and the two husbands fell back onto the couch, enjoying each other's embrace. Thomas felt bubbly and laughed.

"A girl. We're seriously going to have a baby girl?" Thomas asked him, for what had to of been the hundredth time. James nodded again.

"Yes isn't it wonderful, dear?" The pregnant man asked, stroking his fingers through Thomas's hair.

Thomas hummed, "My greatest wish, come true."

"I know. I heard you this morning." James gave him a coy smile.

Thomas looked at him, aghast, but then leaned over and gave James a lingering kiss. Before they could pursue anything else, there was a knock at their door. Thomas untangled himself and rose off the couch, when he opened the door he was astounded to see Alexander and John standing there.

"Hamilton! Laurens! What are you doing here?" He backed up to let them in.

"I have something, for the baby. Here." Alexander passed over an object wrapped in silk to Thomas, as he and John moved to sit next to James on the couch.

Gently, he unwrapped the silk unveiling a stunning cherry/mahogany wood jewelry box, with two drawers, and a lion's head burned into the center of the lid. The inside was lined with high quality velvet in deep maroon. In one of the compartments lay a sterling silver baby bracelet with a diamond heart charm.

"Hami- Alexander, this is beautiful. You didn't have to buy this-" Thomas began.

Alexander put up a hand to stop him. "I didn't buy it. They were my mother's." He stated.

That comment made Thomas hold out the box to return it,"Honestly, you don't need to do this."

Alexander rose and stood before the taller man, a fire in his eyes, staring intensely into Jefferson's own. Hamilton pushed the gift back towards him.

"I insist. John and I, we agreed we're never going to have kids, and when I heard you two were actually having a daughter I knew it was the right thing to do."

Thomas handed the box over to John before throwing his arms around Alexander in a tight hug, tears pricking his eyes.

"Thank you."

(James totally got a picture.)

**Author's Note:**

> SYMBOLISM THAT WAS IN THE FIC:
> 
> Turtle: Wisdom  
> Horse: Free Spirit  
> Royal Blue: Determination   
> White: Purity  
> Lion: Strength
> 
> Also Lura Bagare is Fool Baker in Swedish.


End file.
